Sweet Dream Baby
by Hanamaru
Summary: Just a lovely dream? Tsu/Hisoka yaoi lemon/lime fluff Please R&R or how will I know?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the characters within, I just really, really wish I did

Oneshot, Lime, Yaoi MxM, R-n-R

Please, please, please R&R!

Thanks to Kuro Ookami Hatake for Beta!

Profile: .net/u/1056534/

**-Sweet Dream Baby-**

**By **

**Hanamaru**

"Tsuzuki stop poking me" whined Hisoka, half asleep. He and his partner Tsuzuki had been living together for several months but hadn't progressed past sleeping, cuddling and hot make out sessions.

Tsuzuki, while wanting more, was ready to wait forever if need be to consummate the relationship with his young lover. "I'm sorry Soka-chan but ummmmm, that's sorta normal when boyfriends sleep together, I can't really control that part of my body when I'm sleeping."

"Baka, I know" sighed Hisoka, "that sometimes happens to me too. I know you aren't purposely trying to bother me."

Several nights later, Hisoka tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Glancing at the clock he saw it was already 2:00 a.m. "I'm gonna feel like crap at work tomorrow." He muttered to himself. Next to him Tsuzuki slumbered, looking beautiful and, for a change, peaceful.

Hisoka felt an incredibly restlessness, he couldn't quite place the reason. Sure Tsuzuki was distracting, but wasn't he always, awake or asleep? The blond boy felt a strange ache in his tummy; he moved his lower body restlessly and finally threw the covers off both of them.

He realized that Tsuzuki was once again hard in his sleep although being on his back his erection was pointed up, as opposed to poking Hisoka in the side as was generally the case. Hisoka suddenly realized that he was incredibly curious about what Tsuzuki looked like under the tent of his boxers. He was shocked to realize he also wondered how Tsuzuki TASTED.

Slowly, so as not to wake his partner, the boy gently pulled the boxers down leaving Tsuzuki's member exposed. Hisoka looked and marveled at his partner's perfection, even THERE. He was good sized, bigger than Hisoka, and quite, mmmmmm, regal. There was a slight drop coming from the small slit at the top.

Hisoka was overwhelmed by the desire to lick and taste his partner. Would Tsuzuki wake up and jump him, or would he stay happily dreaming?

He learned over experimentally and licked the small drop. A little salty he thought but not bad, it tasted unique, like Tsuzuki himself.

Hisoka then took the tip in his mouth and ran his tongue over it, then gave a soft suck. His partner moaned but didn't wake. The boy was now thoroughly entranced by what he was doing, his own excitement was growing. He engulfed more of his partners hard on, and then slid his lips slowly down to the base. Tsuzuki moaned again and his hips gave an involuntary buck, asking for more.

Hisoka was determined now, he was going to make his beloved come, asleep or awake, and nothing was going to stop him!

He continued to bob his head up and down, licking and sucking as his partner continued to moan. He used a hand to caress Tsuzuki's balls and ran a finger between his cheeks and over his tight entrance.

Hisoka was now fully erect as well and panting for his own release. He continued to suckle his partner and tasted more of the salty fluid. Tsuzuki's hips began to buck in earnest and with a cry he came in Hisoka's tight, hot mouth. The boy, surprised, swallowed all the hot, salty fluid.

Gasping he moved off his partner and lay on his back. He took his rock hard erection and pumped into his hand, so turned on he came in seconds.

Hisoka lay on his back gasping for breath, and amazed at the feelings his partner's body aroused in him. Tsuzuki now still, mumbled in his sleep but didn't awake.

Hisoka fell asleep in minutes, a smile on his adorable face.

*Ringgggggggggggggg* "Damn the darn alarm!" Tsuzuki muttered sleepily. Hisoka, usually an early riser, was still sleeping. "Soka wake up, unless you want to stay home today with me?" asked Tsuzuki hopefully.

The sleepy blond opened his eyes, "Baka, we have to work today or Tatsumi will be angry at us again!" although there was not the usual fire in his words. He seemed a little mellow this morning, even relaxed. He smiled softly at his partner.

Tsuzuki was happy, but perplexed by his younger partner's demeanor. "Soka-chan, are you feeling well?" He asked. "Yes I am I'm just sleepy this morning, I had strange dreams last night." Hisoka smiled to himself remembering the events of the night before.

"Not a nightmare Soka?" Tsuzuki asked. "No it was a nice dream Tsu."

"I had an amazing dream last night Soka!" Tsuzuki cried excitedly. "What was that Tsu?"

"You sure you won't get mad?" Tsuzuki asked his partner. "Baka, I promise I will not get mad."

"OK I dreamed that you gave me an incredible blow job, it was amazing. Your mouth was so hot and tight that I came almost right away!"

Hisoka smiled slightly "Sometime dreams DO come true."

_**Please R&R your comments are much appreciated!**_

_**Hana**_


End file.
